


Hunter or Prey?

by Sira



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sira/pseuds/Sira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura + Richard + prompt safari = banter + nonsense</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter or Prey?

**Author's Note:**

> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Thanks a million to mmegiry and chocobofeather who looked this over for me. Thank you, ladies. I'm in your debt. *hugs*

“I didn’t think I’d ever find myself sleeping in a such a thing again,” she said when he slipped into her tent in the middle of the night.  
Discreetly checking her watch, she noticed he had come later than she’d thought he would.

He laughed quietly, but she didn’t turn around to him, continued to read her book. She knew what he wanted, knew he would get it, but she’d be damned if he didn’t have to work for it. This was her game.

“So you never liked camping?” he asked, closing the tent flap behind him.

“Gods no, I hated it.”

“Sorry to have dragged you along then.”

An unladylike snort escaped her. “You’re sorry you insisted I accompany you on this safari?”

“Would you believe me if I told you I did? She felt him sitting down behind her, one of his hands touching her bare shoulders.

“No.”

“Give it a chance. This is our opportunity to show the people we care about our youth, especially their education. You, as secretary of education, should be happy to be here, glad for the chance to further this program. The children we took on this trip would’ve never gotten the chance to come here if it weren’t for your educational programs to sponsor poor children with the intelligence to bring it far in life.”  
She turned the page. Sometimes she wished he’d talk less.

”I still don’t like camping, and why are you trying to convince me anyway?”

He brushed her hair to the side, placed a kiss on her neck. She couldn’t suppress a shiver. This man knew her body inside out. Sometimes she hated it, but more often she just loved the benefits.

“Because I would love for you to put that book down and look at me.”

“It’s a good book.”

“I can think of better things than reading.”

“Like?”

He nibbled at her earlobe. “How about getting naked and sweaty?”

She threw him a short glance before she continued reading. “I’m already both, thank you very much. This planet is a veritable hellhole.”

“Okay, Madame Secretary. Enough is enough.” Taking the book from her hands, he put it to the side, along with her glasses.

“Says who?”

“The president. Your commander in chief, if you remember.”

“Well, Mr. President, I still don’t see your point. I don’t like camping, so you don’t have to try to convince me otherwise.”

Oh yes, now he’d try really hard.

“The point is we’re doing a good thing here. This is our job. Sometimes we have to sacrifice our personal comfort.”

“Richard, I’m sorry, but sometimes you’re way too full of yourself.”

He chuckled. “Is that your way of telling me I’m full of shit? Laura, Laura, Laura… what am I to do with you? Would you like it better if I admitted I only brought you along so I could play hunter, with you as my prey? That I had these naughty dreams in which I crawled into your tent to ravage you?”

That sounded more like it. Turning around, she quirked her eyebrow.

“That’s one point for honesty.”

He was smiling at her, his eyes gleaming in amusement and he raised an eyebrow in return before he pulled her blanket away, gently pushing her onto her back.

“What do I need to do to score more points with you?”

“It depends. What do you have to offer?”

“I could show you my utter devotion to your educational course.”

“And that would look how?”

Leaning over her, he kissed her. Today he was all about the play, the game, tugging at her bottom lip, nibbling the tender skin lightly before slipping his tongue into her mouth. If her toes curled, and her nipples hardened under his ministrations, it wasn’t a fact she thought she had to mention. Only when she thought she’d pass out from the lack of oxygen, he ended the kiss.

Looking up and down his still fully clothed body, she noticed he was at least as affected as she was.

“Convinced, Madame Secretary?”

She sighed. “Not really, no. It is really a very good book.”

“Sometimes you drive a hard bargain.”

“May I remind you it was your idea to hunt me down? So far you haven’t. I feel far from being limp and helpless.”

A gleam appeared in his eyes, and she silently congratulated herself. Now she had him right where she wanted him.

“I’ll show you limp.”

While he kissed his way down her body, she smirked. It seemed it had been worth it to nag the safari parks’ owner for days on end so he that finally invited the president. Now she had three days with Richard, Richard in a very playful mood.

A gasp escaped her when he not so gently bit down on a nipple.

“That’s better,” he murmured before suckling at her tender bud. The next few minutes, he made a point of caressing all of her pleasure points, manipulating her body in a way only a few men had ever managed. This thing between them might not exactly be love, but the arrangement worked quite well for the two of them.

He kissed his way further down her body, and dear gods, if this man was inspired he was relentless. He didn’t stop playing her body until she had to muffle her cry of release.

Crawling up her body, he smiled, kissing her. There was something about tasting herself on his lips. She hummed.

“See, I knew I could convince you this was a good idea. Just think of…”

“Richard?”

He looked at her, and before he knew what hit him she unbalanced him, had him on her back, straddling him. The look of surprise on his face was nearly too good to be true.

“Shut up, will you?”

Leaning down, she kissed him hard, working on unbuttoning his shirt. He might be a good lover and entertain notions of being a hunter.

Tonight though, he’d be her prey.

The End


End file.
